creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Entanglement
"Darling? Sweetie? Come here! I was searching the web, and I found something that... I think it's... true. Look:" ---- It's horrible and nobody notices. Nobody cares, and nobody seems to get the implications of it. "Let him be, he's nuts" they always say. Let me tell you that is exactly what people replied when they heard for the first time that Earth is round. Fine! Most people never learn anyway. That's why I'm sharing this with you. There's a big chance all social beliefs are already too ingrained in your brain, so perhaps this is useless, but I don't care. I hope someone understands this. If one person does, I'll be enough for me. I don't know at what point in time you're reading this, but I'll try to make myself clear. Technology has gone far. Too far in my opinion, but my opinion is not what matters right now. Truth is. The invention of a century, that's how they called it: the teleporter. I really don't want to bug you with technical stuff, but you need to understand how it works to get my point. In quantum mechanics, particles may somewhat share their states if they possess a certain link: entanglement. Entanglement, as odd as it is, always works, no matter the distance between the particles. So, if two particles are entangled, one on Earth and another on the Moon, for example, and one changes, the other one does as well. This is what teleportation is based on. We have teleporters here and there. When you enter one, your particles are analyzed and their information is sent to the other teleporter, where the information is assembled. In order to analyze your particles in the first place, however, your body is torn apart in a very subtle manner, then reassembled afterwards in another location. The problem is precisely there. You will be prompted to use the teleporter. It's safe, they'll say. And if by safe they mean that it will do what is expected to do, then yes, it is safe. But what apparently nobody knows is that the teleporter literally destroys you, takes the information in you, and creates you somewhere else afterwards. You are destroyed without pain, your atoms torn apart into some sort of a chaotic soup, then created out of another soup of atoms, you memory, your feelings, whatever you were thinking, all kept intact. Is that you? Well, yes. To an extent. After all, you just died, while an exact replica of you was just made. Who could tell the difference? Not even yourself. Who could notice people were being killed? If you were just created, it wouldn't matter, your memory is there, directly copied from the other teleporter. And if you were just destroyed, well, you're not gonna tell anyone about it, are you? I didn't know it. I lived in an isolated region where technology was not advanced enough, so I never used the teleporter, until three years ago. Right now I cannot believe it. After learning how it works, I know I have died. Not only that, I know I am a copy, just a copy. And I also know that I'm only three years old, even if it feels like my memories are much older. It really feels like you were teleported successfully, and that is the other problem. What if something went wrong? What if something was seeded in your brain as if it had been there since you were born? Further, what if something was seeded so that it seemed to be the way things work since millions of years ago, even if society isn't that old? Who could tell? Who hasn't used the teleporter? Perhaps, you. I no longer use the teleporter. I don't wanna die again. I don't wanna risk my mind or my body be corrupted ever again, and I hope you never do it either. Stay away from the Teleporter, and you will be safe. ---- "Oh... my head... What? Damn, it's late! I must get ready to work but... oh... my head... what happened yesterday? Oh, now I remember, the party... How did I fall asleep?! Doesn't matter, I have to get moving, I feel like I had a crazy dream but I can't remember anything... Dreams aren't real anyway... And I'm beginning to remember very clearly what happened in yesterday's party. How can she sleep so much? I won't wake her up, she looks like she's having a nice dream. I wonder what's going on inside her head... Damn! I must get going, or I'm not gonna catch a vacant teleporter..." Category:Mental Illness Category:Science